The Children Of The Unknown Prophecy
by The Wolf That Never Howled
Summary: Emma and Regina are married and happy, they wish they could have a kid with both of their blood and genes, what the two don't know is that their wish will awaken a spell cast centuries ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

**first story, this story is set in a universe we're Emma and Regina are married, the twins are born only 2 days after Henry. Rated m+**

Regina and Emma had finally setteled down and got mrried. Everyone thought every thing was over but what no one knew, Regina and Emma had a secret no one knew about not even they knew about or there friends Ruby and Dorothy.

[x]

Emily and Rachel grew up in an orphanage until they were nine, after they both turned nine the orphanage they lived in found out there secret. Rachel and Emily weren't born naturally they were born out of the love and magic two people shared for each other, the love two woman had for each other Rachel and Emily called them the unknown magical lovers or T.U.M.L. When Rachel and Emily were kicked out they weren't kicked out per-say, the orphanage found out there secret and while the owners were figuring out wether to turn them over to the proper authorities-aka the people who protected story Brooke including Regina and Emma- the twins knowing this packed there things and left never to be seen again but a few sittings and run in's with the cops.

[x]

It's been three years since Regina and Emma have been married, Henry was now fourteen and happy. It was 3:00 am and all Emma wanted to do was get home to Regina and Henry, as Emma was was grabbing the paper work she needed her phone went off. Emma looked towards her phone and sighed, Emma walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" asked as she answered her phone.

" Emma when are you getting home? asked a familiar voice.

Emma chuckled " I'm actually heading home wright now, why?"

" I want to talk to you about wired sittings of two girls." answered Regina in a series voice.

" Okay I'll hurry home." answered Emma before she hung up her phone.

Emma turned before hearing a crash and voices. " Damn it Emily watch what your doing." Said a voice in a quiet Whisper.

Before Emma could say anything the two intruders were standing in front of her frozen. The two girl had hoods over there head hiding there eyes a bit but not enough were Emma couldn't tell what there color was, that's wired they both have one green eye and one coffee brown eye. Emma was brought out of her thoughts when her phone buzz. Emma grabbed her phone and looked at it, Regina had sent her pictures of the two girls. Emma looked at the picture for a few minutes before her eyes landed on the two pair of eyes that were looking in two different directions, they each had one green eye and one brown and a hood pulled up over their head that almost covered there eyes. Emma's attention moved between the picture and the two girls standing in front of her before she texted back to Regina to get to the station as quickly as she could.

[x]

Regina had just sent the picture of the two girls that were seen with their eyes glowing and was washing her face when she got a text from Emma.

**Emma: Get to the station as fast as you can.**

Regina quickly dried her face before teleporting to the police station.

[x]

Emma had just sat the two introducers when Regina appeared, as soon as Regina appeared she heard the one of the girls say something under her breathe quietly but not quiet enough for Emma and Regina not to hear it. " _Great now their both here." _Whispered one of the girls.

"Hey be glad I haven't arrested you two." Said Emma anger thick in her voice. The two girls looked at Emma with no expression then at each other then back at Emma before laughing. " Like we haven't heard that before." Said one of the girls in a deeper voice then the first.

" To be honest with you...sherif we've heard that a lot and we have been arrested before but never for to long." Said the other girl in a bit higher voice then the other girl.

" Oh really?" Asked Emma.

" What was it 20 minutes in juvenile hall?" Asked Regina sarcastically.

" No 3 years in juvenile hall"answered the girl with the higher pitched voice

"And what 12 years in jail?" asked the girl with the deeper voice.

The girl with the higher pitched voice nodded back at the other girl. Emma and Regina looked at each other with shock in their eyes before looking back at the two girls. " Okay how about you take off your hoods so we can see your face." Said Emma trying to keep shock out of her voice. The two girl looked at each other before shrugging and pulling off their hoods. With their hoods off Emma could see that their eyes were two different colors, brown and an almost emerald green, they both had blonde hair that was brown in some places. The two girls each had a scar or two on their face. Emma took a deep breathe before looking back at her wife and saw sad and sympathy displayed on her face directed towards the two girl in front of them. Emma took another deep breathe before looking back at the two girls. " What are your names?" Emma asked in a soft tone. The two girls looked at each other before the girl with the higher pitched voice nodded and looked at Emma and Regina. " I'm Rachel and this is Emily." Answered Rachel with her arms crossed and an in readable expression.

" Who's older?" Emma asked in the same soft tone she had before.

This time Emily answered " Rachel is." Answered Emily with no expression.

"Who are your parents?" Asked Emma still having the same soft tone.

"We don't have parents." Both Rachel and Emily Answered with no expression at all and there arms crossed. Before Emma could do or say anything Regina had walked up beside her. "So who have you been living with?" Asked Regina with worry in her voice.

Both girls laughed before Emily Answered with a smile still on her face "We haven't been living any where really, we find anywhere that is safe mostly the woods."

Emma and Regina for the third time tonight locked eyes before looking back at the two girls.

[x]

Emma, Regina, Emily, and Rachel all had climbed into Emma's small bug and started heading towards Emma and Reginas house. " So how old are you?" Asked Emma as she looked at them both in the rear view mirror then back at the road.

"We're twins." Answered Rachel with sarcasm in her voice.

"Obviously." Said Regina with a smile on her face. " But that wasn't the question."

" We're both 14." Answered Rachel.

The rest of the drive was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: This story will be ruff so sorry.**

The rest of the drive was silent. Emma put the car in park and turned the engine off, Emma them looked in her rear view mirror at Rachel and Emily and smiled before unbuckling her seat belt and got out of the car. As soon as Emma walked into the house she was greeted by the sight of Henry, her parents, and her little brother Neal all sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons. Emma smiles at the sight, that smile was wiped off her face as soon the two girls she had brought home from the station walked into the living room next to her arms crossed. Emma's attention soon was on their cut and scared feet, Emma couldn't hold back her pain as she thought of how painful all thoughts scars and scratches must be. He thoughts were interrupted by her 14 year old son Henry's voice. " Hey mom welcome home." Henry said greeting her as he walked over to her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two girls beside his birth mother, his smile sipping away for only a few seconds before coming back brighter. "Hi, I'm Henry." Henry said turning his attention towards the two girls. Rachel and Emily looked at each other before looking back at Henry and waving at him with a slit smile. There smiles soon grew when snow walked up to them. "Hi, I'm snow Emma's mom." Snow said with a huge grin on her face as she watched their smiles grow and their eyes and heads turn towards Emma. Emma feeling their eyes on her looked back them soon regretting it as she watched their smile turn from innocent to mysterious and then back to innocent before they turned back towards snow. "I'm Rachel and this is Emily." Answered Rachel gesturing her finger towards her sister.

"Hi I'm David." Said voice coming from a man standing next to snow with a smile on his face. The two girls looked at each other and back at the strange man named David before giving him a casual wave before their attention was drawn to a pull on their sweat shirt, both girls looked down and saw the little guy that was pulling on their sweatshirts staring down at him, suddenly the little guy stopped moving and stared back up at the two girls. After a few minutes the adults in the room and Henry were getting worry'd, when snow went to grab Neal and apologize the two girls hands suddenly were on Neal's head ruffling his hair causing the little guy to giggle, after the two girls stopped the 3 year old crawl back towards his parents and as soon as he was picked up his eyes instantly locked on the two never leaving them.

When Regina walked into the room the room was silent and Everyone was looking at the 3 year old and the two strangers that had instantly connected and haven't taken their eyes off of each other. "Did I miss something?" Asked Regina feeling awkward.

"Neals never connected with someone that fast." Said snow Answering Reginas question.

"What?" Asked Regina still confused.

"Except-" Said David before being cut off.

"Um, can I ask why were at your house?" Asked Rachel breaking her attention from Neal and to Emma. Emma just looked at her before answering "Your here because..." Emma trailed off looking at Regina. Regina walked closer to the two girls and answered. "We want to adopt you." Said Regina with a smile on her face.

The two girls looked at each other before Emily started to look for something. "How do you forget you note book?" Asked Rachel with a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know okay!" Emily Answered trying to remember we're she last had it.

"Maybe try think of we're you last had it." Said Rachel with sarcasm in her voice, Emily could tell her sister was trying to get her angry and it was working, Emily knew what happened when she got angry and knew her magic and powers were unpredictable, she didn't want to hurt these people but her sister was making it harder and harder to control. Rachel kept throwing sarcastic jokes at her, but this one broke her. "Maybe if you weren't lazy and kept things clean maybe you would be able to find it." Rachel said throwing another sarcastic comment at her sister. Emily couldn't take it anymore she was going to break like all those other times. "Maybe if you weren't breathing on my neck all the time saying I'm doing things wrong maybe I'd be able to fined things." Emily looked at her sisters expression soften then strengthen. "Well Maybe if you again kept your things-" Rachel didn't get to finish before her sister cut her off.

"Maybe if you stop being so selfish and open your eyes you'd see how I feel." Emily said with fire in her eyes and walking closer to her sister. No one knew what to do but watch.

"Yeah and how do you feel?" Asked Rachel walking closer to her sister.

"Well with years of you and everyone else making me feel like I'm not supposed to be..."

"Be...what?" Asked Rachel with worry in her eyes.

"Like I'm not supposed to be happy..." Answered Emily with her eyes on the ground.

Everyone was silent before Rachel walked up to her sister and hugged her. "My sister deserves to be happy." Rachel said with a smile on her face. Emily stopped hugging her sister when she realized what her sisters motive was. "You used my anger against me!" Emily said pushing Rachel away.

"You make it to easy and I was bored." Said Rachel with a shrug. Emily snapped her fingers before putting her hand in her coat pocket and took out a note book with a mechanical pencil. "Why'd you snap?" asked Emma curious.

" Oh I just remembered that I left it in my coat pocket." Emily answered with no problem and no hint of a lie. But she didn't slip past Emma. Emma remembered seeing Emily pat her coat pockets when she was looking for her note pad but she would let it slide until Regina and her were alone.

[x]

Emma grabbed Regina's arm and slipped into the den with Regina behind her before making sure no one saw them leave the close the door. "Emma what is this about-"

"Listen do not talk, okay?" Emma said cutting off Regina. Regina nodded, Emma gestures towards the couch that sat facing them, when Emma and Regina were sitting on the couch Emma took a deep breathe before talking. "I have a feeling like I should know them-no like I do know them." Said Emma while her eyes looked over Reginas face for any hint of are-you-going-in-sane face. "I do to..." said Regina washing all of Emma's worry away. Before Emma or Regina could say anything Henry walked in closing the door quietly behind him. "So I'm not the only one that feels like they know those two?" asked Henry


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: The Alice and robin's daughters name is sparrow, I decided to change it mid chapter and am to lazy to go through the chapter and change the name.

The Twin Savors Chapter 2

Emma sat in a booth near the window, Emma had asked around town to see if anyone had hints on were either one of the twins were guaranteed to be Emma ended up with the resolution of Emily always coming to granny's in the afternoon buys a hot coco or a coffee in the afternoon. Emma was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by her wife sitting down next to her. "Hey have you found anything?" Asked Regina as she took off her gloves and hat and shrugged out of her coat. "Um, not really I just found out that she comes here in the afternoon." Answered Emma as her hand wrapped around her mug full of fresh hot coco. As Emma was about to take a sip of her coco her eyes landed on a familiar dirty blond with one brown eye and one green almost emerald eye. It took Emma a few minutes to process who it was before it clicked. Emily. "Regina she just walked in."Said Emma taping Regina on her arm getting the dark haired woman's attention quickly.

Third person POV

Regina's attention quickly snapped to where Emma was looking. Regina and Emma panicked worried that Emily had seen them they instinctively kissed waiting for a few minutes before pulling apart hopping that it worked but their hopes were wrong as they turned to look straight a crossed from them sat Emily. "Hi, did you really think kissing would keep me from knowing it was you?" Ask Emily as she leaned on her crossed arms. Emily wore a black sweat shirt with a puffy north face over it.

Emma Prov

The clothes the two twins wore made me think they had to steal a lot, I guess Emily saw me looking at her coat because her smile quickly faded into an emotionless expression unread able. "Are clothes aren't stolen, some are but after a few trips to juvenile hall we got jobs and started to pay for are clothes." Emily said answering Emma's unasked question. Emma's head dipped as guilt flowed through her hitting her right in the heart. "Hey that doesn't matter, we still accept both of you-" "Yeah thanks" Said Emily getting up and moving to a new booth cutting off Regina in the process. Emma and Regina glanced at each other before fallowing Emily into the new booth. "What's wrong?" Asked Emma after she swallows a sip of coco. "Kid?"

"Nothing." Emily looked at Ruby "Hi, can I get a hot coco?" Asked Emily looking at Ruby with familiarity in her looked up from her note pad before looking at Emily in her two different colored eyes. "You know you remind me of the mayor and the sherif." Said Ruby looking Emily up and down before looking back up at her face just as Emily put her finger over her lips as if to say shh. Ruby smiles before looking at the two other woman that sat in the booth and saw the shock on their faces before walking away. Emma and Regina fixes their attention on the 14 year old in front of them. "Y-y-you're are...daughter?" Asked Regina with shock in her eyes, on her face, and in her voice. Emily winked before disappearing in a cloud of a shinning silver smock, the only thing left behind was a 20 dollar tip. Once ruby set the hot coco on the table not seeing that the younger woman wasn't their anymore the coco disappeared and was replaced with another 20 dollar bill.

Three hours later Emily's Prov

As I walked into the front door of the White House that me and my older sister have been staying in with my phone in hand and attention on it I failed to see the two woman that just found out the most...I don't know awful thing they could know and a man and woman that I know as just as I know the two woman. I was about to turn around and meet my certain doom when IT happened...again. Pain started to shoot from my skull as an image was played in my head. The image was blurry but soon focused, in the focused image there stood a person that looked exactly like me...but...different. This girl who wasn't unfamiliar to me had dirty blonde hair, same colored eyes that had the silvery moon to them, and the same birth mark of a crescent moon that lays in the mid center of my neck, the girl wore all black and an emotionless face. Over the years I figured out the pattern of why and when this girl would appear, she usually appeared on my birthday but once I hit twelve she started to appear randomly, sometimes in my dreams. I started to call her the over looker because she would always speak when she got this feeling or saw something that wasn't wright but I soon got to know her more and found out that she's not all calm she has a temper, is wild, and protective like a wolf.  
"Emily they know, you need to explain to them you and Rachel's story." Was all she said before her image faded and the world came back in a silver haze.  
Rachel's Prov

I was sitting in granny's diner drinking a hot coco when I felt a stinging pain before the voice of the path finder spoke. "Emily, she's getting another vision!" Spoke the path finder. That was all Rachel needed to know she quickly threw a 20 dollar bill on the table before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a cloud of yellow

"Emily?" Asked Emma before jumping when Rachel appeared running towards Emily out of a yellow smock.

"How long has she been out, she can't be out for more than 30 minutes or she'll start panicking." Said Rachel ignoring the fact that shock was plastered on everyone's face in the room except for Regina and Emma's. Suddenly Emily's eyes fluttered open before she looked around the room with glazed eyes before Rachel slowly sat her up. "What did you see?" Asked Rachel with concern in her eyes.

"They know and we have to explain." Answered Emily as her eyes flashed silver a couple of times before settling back into their normal natural color.

"Both?" Asked Rachel holding back a groan.

"Eh, probably is a good idea to tell them the big L thing to." Answered Emily running her hand through her hair. Rachel let out a huge groan as she stood up before facing the 4 adults, Emily fallowed her sister getting up as if nothing happened. Before anyone could do anything Rachel had snapped her fingers and Emma and Regina's friends, Dorothy and Ruby were standing on the left side of the room. Ruby was standing with headphones, with a red plead shirt with a black winter coat, and blue jeans. The way ruby was standing it looked like she was leaning on something before she was magically transported, the question was answered when after not even two seconds she fell. Dorothy was standing like she was sitting before hand and was holding a pen before falling back wards and on to Ruby. The two groaned,"Are you okay?"Asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, you?" Asked Ruby as she and Dorothy both started to sit up.

"I'm fine." Answered Dorothy as both woman sat on there butts ignoring the six other people in the room. The two women stood up and fallowed the others to the living room. Once everyone was sitting except Emily and Rachel Emily snapped her fingers and two girl appeared,"These two are you two daughters" Emily said pointing from Ruby to Dorothy, both woman's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "H..how?!" Asked Ruby confusion in her dinner plate sized eyes.

"See...someone casted a spell that would sense the want and love towards the one that would make their heart whole that they haven't met and the spell sensed you two." Rachel took a deep breathe before continuing," And it happened sometime before Henry was born." Rachel searched the eyes of the people that sat in front of her. "How did neither me or Regina notice?" Asked Emma instinctively grabbing Regina's hand and leaning forward toward the two girls that were somehow hers. "The spell only took the two of your genes and mixed them to create us in a natural way but we were developed in a bubble like crib." Answered Emily before snapping her fingers and changing her clothes, she now wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt with a silver moon in the background of a forest covered in snow and a wolf facing the silver moon scene. The girl on Emily's right looked at her shirt, her eyes focused on the sliver moon the background as her eyes turned yellow, Emily covered the girls eyes and smiled when the girl stuck her tongue out. "Thanks."Said the girl moving Emily's hand out a bit," Can we know you're names?" Asked Ruby with a little fear in her eyes fear that the girls would hate her but the reassuring smile they put towards her. "I'm Wendy" Said the girl on Emily's right, "And I'm Ruth." Said the girl on Rachel's left. Ruth wore a yellow short sleeve, sweat shirt, and blue worn down jeans. Wendy wore the same except a grey short sleeve. Suddenly a little kid walked out from behind Wendy," Mommy!" The child said with his arms stretched out towards Emily, Emily looked down and without any hesitation and hugged him. Everyone's eyes grew to the sized of dinner plates except for Rachel, Ruth, Emily, Wendy, and of corse the little boy. "How?!" Asked everyone except for the five again.

" Lets just say you're daughters have an...extra piece," Answered Ruth with a smile on her face.

"You mean the spell gave them..."

"Men parts down stairs?" Asked Regina cutting off Emma and finishing her sentence. Emily and Rachel nodded their heads, Emily and Rachel braced their self for the hit of reject but were only met with the hit of a huge hug from both woman.

(Three hours later)

Ruth and Wendy sat on the floor playing with the kid everyone now knew as Keith. Snow, David, Regina, Emma, Ruby, and Dorothy watched Wendy and Ruth play with Keith. "So was he conceived naturally?" Asked snow with an awkward tone. Wendy looked at her sister before answering with a smile," Yes, he was conceived naturally." "If you call being interrupted while out on a run during a full moon normal then sure." Said Ruth in a Whisper loud enough for everyone to hear.

"One he wasn't conceived during a full moon and two I called you because I found out about him." Said Wendy glaring at her sister.

"Well you called me while I was running" Said Ruth with a bit of anger in her glair.

"Why were you out running at midnight?!" Asked Wendy with more anger in her glair and in her tone.

"Because it better for the kid in the room to hear." Said Ruth nodding her head towards Keith. Wendy gaged as if she was going to puke as Keith innocently played with his mothers fingers. "Why...just why?" Asked Wendy with her fingers rubbing her temples.

"Hey I'm not the one that asked." Answered Ruth with her arms crossed.

Suddenly there was a flash and Keith was gone. Everyone but Wendy was freaking out. Wendy whistled and Keith reappeared in her lap. Keith stood up on his mother's lap and steadied himself before hugging his mother. Wendy smiles as she hugged her son back. "Does he know how to control his powers?" Regina Asked

"Yes and no." Wendy Answered as her son sat down on her lap and cuddled into her as everyone looked at her with shock. "Emily has been teaching him how to control his powers and how to control which ones he uses so he doesn't use one he hasn't mastered."

Regina looked at Wendy and then Keith before mumbling low but not low enough for everyone to not hear," I hope she's good...with out me being there for her..."

Wendy was about to say something before being interrupted by a silver moon cloud. Emily stood in its place with her arms crossed with anger and annoyance in her eyes. A replica of Emily stood next to her facing her with anger in her voice as she resisted a poem," There shale be a day we're a charming shale fall for the queen of evil, they shale have two twin girls that shale hold the power of a new different kind of savior. The oldest Rachel, the path finder, the path finder shall make sure that the fairy tales stay on their paths, help a fairy tale find their path, and help the tales find its happy endings. With the destiny of prince charming and Snow White . The youngest the over looker, Emily, the destiny of and unwritten story. The over looker will over look the fairy tales, lurk in the shadows shale find her love for a beast and shale show her what it means to feel happiness even if she hasn't felt it herself ever. The tale of the youngest is not only happiness, her past along with her older sister have had a troubled past that they only share with the ones they trust." The replica finished.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Emily responded.

"It means your story is full of trouble, adventure, tragic, and romance. It's the story of Prince Charming and Snow White just a plot twist." The replica took a deep breath before continuing," It means your story is just different, I mean it took a one night stand and Wendy to get pregnant for the both of you to accept it but...hey!

Emily rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and catching the scent of her mate and her cub. Emily turned towards them and smiled her canine smile before walking over to them and pulling them both into her lap as she sat down. The replica rolled her eyes with a smile on her face before disappearing into a smoke and into Emily's face. Emilys eyes turned moon silver before changing yellow and back to her normal colored eyes. Emily put her nose into the crock of her mates neck and moving her right hand down towards her son feeling him grab it instantly and sniffing it.

*two days later*

I walk through the days in a haze.  
I await something, what I await I don't know. The every day that I walk in a daze I feel numb.  
Numb to the beating my heart is taking.  
Why can't I tell?  
Why dose my mouth stop working when I try to speak these feelings.  
I realized what I've been waiting for.  
I've been waiting for you.  
These walls fall, this ice heart melts, every defense falls and dies when your around, so please.  
Please stay.  
Please don't go.

Grace opened her eyes to the sound of clapping. Grace looked around to find her twin friends Emily, Rachel, Wendy, and Ruth. Graces eyes took some notice to the other people in the room. Graces attention was drawn to the two woman she knew as her sperm downers or her supposed mother's she mostly called them sperm downers. "I thought this was of limits?"

"And you listened why?" Emily Asked with her arms crossed.

"Eh, didn't really care to meet the sperm downers real question, why did you listen?" Asked grace putting down her guitar.

Grace sat in a chair with blond hair and one green eye and one blue eyes. Grace was wearing a open black leather jacket with a white t shirt and black jeans. Grace stood up and everyone introduced them selves. Hook, Zelena, granny, Ruby, Dorothy, Regina, and Emma. Grace smiled before waving a hand causing white smoke with a yellow and green light to appear once the smoke disappeared Keith was standing their with chocolate in his hand. "Auntie grace!" Keith said dropping his chocolate bar and running at grace. Grace smiled as Keith jumped into her arms. "Hey bunny, how are you?" Grace Asked with Keith hanging off of her holding onto his aunt like the world would end if he let go. "I'm good wonder girl" Keith answered calling his aunt on of her nicknames.

Grace chuckled," What happened to adventurer, the one who can't sit stile, or the unstoppable, and the hooded, the monster hunter, Robin Hood the third?"

"The witch of the unknown!" Keith yelled.

Grace smiled before saying three more," The thief of the island of the unknown, the thief in a hood, the thief in black."

"Ooh I like the thief of the island of the unknown and the thief in black." Keith said tapping his index finger on his bottom lip. Grace smiled before waving her hand causing a cup to appear." Here take a hot chocolate for your thoughts?"

Keith eagerly nodded before taking a sip and with a hot chocolate mustache," Thank you."

Grace smiled before putting Keith down and realizing she wasn't the only one to be brought here. There stood a little girl maybe 6 or 7 maybe even older, the girl had red hair with three hearts on her right cheek. "Sparrow where are we?" Asked the red haired girl.

Grace smiled before walking over to the girl." Hey kiddo were did you come from?" Asked grace with worry in her voice.

"Mommy asked me to come and ask you what you wanted for dinner." Answered the girl.

Grace smiled before picking up the shacking girl." Where's your brother?"

"Sebastian was with mommy the last time I saw him." Answered the little girl clinging onto grace.

Suddenly something pulled on graces pant leg. Grace and everyone looked down at her pant leg. There sat a toddler maybe a little older than Keith. "Hey Sebastian, where's mommy?"Asked grace picking up the little boy. The boy smiles and pointed behind grace. Everyone suddenly noticed that a woman with red hair flowing down her back reaching her lower back, the woman wore casual wear. "Sparrow, where did you take us?" Asked the girl with her arms crossed.

Grace smile grew brighter and filled with happiness. Her eyes filled with the need to hold all three of her most prized possessions, not that she owned them they were just the best thing she had. Grace basically ran over to the girl with the two kids in her arms giggling as she pulled their mother close. "Sparrow what have you done?" Asked the woman pulling away just enough so she could looking into her lovers eyes. "Have you messed with the wrong person again?"

"No, I would never do that after the last time." Answered Sparrow looking deeply into her lovers eyes.

Authors note: There are more than two wolfie sisters!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: In this story rumple is still alive and is trying to remake himself. You will also be meeting rumple and belle's son and the third wolfie sister.

The Angle Twins

Chapter 3

There suddenly was a wolf in the middle of the room and as quick as it appeared it turned into a human. "What did you buffoons do?" Asked the man that stood in the middle of the room.

Before anyone could answer there was a light as rumple and belle entered the room and out of the light walked a young man reading a book who walked into the older man. "I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine just don't keep your head in a book all the time, at least when your walking." Said the older man cutting off the younger man.

The younger man blushed as he backed away from the older man. There was a green light and out ran a black hooded woman figure with a bow in her hand. "Hunter?" Asked grace as she looked at the woman.

The hooded woman brushed off her hood and smiled her bright white smile. The recently hooded woman had red hair and just like grace one blue and one green smile disappeared when the sound of yelling voices rang through the air. "Hey sis could you close the portal before that mob kills me please?" Asked hunter with sarcasm in her voice. Grace gently put down her children and waved a hand. Once the portal was gone hunter looked at her sister and smiled before tackling her. The older man smiled before growling and catching the sisters attention. The older man looked at the other people in the room and smiled. "Hi, I'm Emit or as everyone calls me broken-soul, they call my sister Ruth lost, and my sister Wendy soul."

"They call your daughter Emily moon, night, silence, cold, death, dead, dark." Emit smiles at the look he was gaining from Emily. "And your daughter Rachel-"

Emily cut Emit off with a punch to the face and a kick to the gut. Emit responded with a shake of the head and a groan from the pain from his gut. Emit looked up at Emily and smiled. "Thanks headphones."

Emily rolled her eyes and put her hand out. "That was on purpose."

Emit shrugged with a smile. "Maybe."

Emily pulled Emit up to his feet and punched him in his arm. "Your annoying."

Emit smiled before walking over to his sisters and hugging them tight. There was another light and out came two wolves. The wolves looked around before looking at Keith and smiling big wolf smiles and running over to Keith and licking him to death. Two more wolves walked out of the light. One was bigger than the other like the two before them. The bigger one had a crescent moon on her neck instead of a sun like the other big wolf. The smaller wolf had a wolf howling at a crescent moon on their neck instead of a wolf running under the light of the sun like the other smaller wolf. The bigger crescent wolf looked down at their mate and rubbed her head on their neck. A pup wobbled out from between the two and rubbed its head on their parents touching heads. Keith's giggling subsided when he saw the pup and ran over to it. Keith howled and the wolf howled back. Keith giggles as it sniffed his hand. Emily walked over to the three person family and earned a respectful bow from the two older wolves. In return Emily bent down and scratched their heads earning purrs from both. Keith and the puppy leaned their head up waiting for their own scratches. The two were instead picked up and kissed on the forehead. Wendy walked over and was greeted with a playful bump on the leg. Wendy smiles at the smaller wolf and growled before taking off her jacket to assure she would be able to change. Wendy stood on all for now with grey, white, and a little brown fur and as usual one dark brown and one green eye. The smaller wolf and Wendy tackled each other, rolling around the floor while growling.

—  
3 weeks later

"So, how did you two meet?" Emma asked sitting down next to Regina at the dinner table. It was only Emma and Regina, Ruby and Dorothy, granny, Wendy and Emily, Ruth and Rachel, and David and snow.

Emily choked on a piece of chicken causing Wendy to laugh. "We...met in a club." Wendy Answered with a blush and continued with said blush. "We had a one night stand and only a three weeks later I was running after her trying to tell her with a paper bag with the test in it and a note asking her to take the baby."

"Why?" Asked granny and everyone else.

"Well I wasn't really living some where that was even close to good or being safe for a baby to live." Wendy Answered emotionless.

"See the spell that created us was cast when the first story was told and was messed with, changed, and upgraded through out the years. The baby's would stay and live in an orphanage until they were eleven and would be booted off into the woods if they were trouble or just were a bad influence. They would be booted off especially if they had powers they couldn't control." Emily said with an emotionless face.

Emily narrative POV

When we met in the club it wasn't the first time we'd met. Her pack had caught me and Rachel steeling supply's from their camp and just like the prophecy Rachel ended up surprising Ruth with the fact that she was a woman and hit her in the head...with...a rock, but that's their story here's are's.

Emily narrative POV third person

Emily and Rachel walk on all fours. Emily with black and gray fur. Rachel with white and gray fur. Emily and Rachel quietly walked up to the stash the people that were camping there had left unattended. Rachel looked at Emily to signal her to cut the rope. Emily swiftly cut the rope causing a bag of food to drop on to the ground. Emily cut the bag with her claws and changed to her human form and started to stuff food into her backpack. Suddenly there was a noise and out ran two wolves that seemed to be the alpha and beta along with a pack split up ready to chase or attack at the slightest movement. The alpha and beta gave warning growls. The twins looked at each other and smirked. The twins then looked back at the pack and it's higher orders and smiled before running in opposite detections but not before Rachel grabbed the ripped bag and dashed away. The beta and alpha took an even number of their pack members and took pursuit. Emily stopped in the middle of the forest, she had taken down all of the pack members but not the alpha. Emily looked back at the alpha as she growled. Emily had sensed that she was a female. Emily suddenly felt the feeling that she couldn't hurt this woman as she got ready to lung and it seemed like the alpha had too because she was in her human form now. Emily shook her head, "No its not possible soul mates aren't real!" Emily told herself as she rubbed her temples. Emily hadn't noticed that the alpha was now only inches away as she hugged her and looked into her eyes. Emily growled and pushed the alpha against the closest tree and looked at the alpha with hatred. The alpha could see the hatred in the woman she now new as her other half, her companion, no her heart's desire. The alpha free'd her right arm and brushed her thumb over Emily's cheek wiping away a tear as it rolled down her cheek. Emily grabbed the alpha around the waist and crashed her lips against the alphas for a quick kiss before pushing her away grabbing the bag and running. The alpha didn't move she just stood there watching as the woman ran with their food and her heart.

The screen fuzed a little before focusing on Rachel and Ruth.

Rachel looked up at the human form of the beta as her eyes looked down at her with shock in her eyes at the fact that Rachel wasn't a male but a female. "Your a..but you have a..."

"Dick." Rachel said cutting off the beta and finishing her sentence. Rachel reaches for a rock and smashed it against the betas face. The beta rolled off of Rachel from the pain she felt as her lip had been busted open from the hit. The beta looked up to see the girl hadn't run. Rachel looked down at the beta and kissed her before grabbing the bag and emptying its contents into her none ripped bag. Rachel looked back at the beta one last time before running off into the woods again.

Emily narrative POV Ruth's POV

"Damnit, What did she read Snow White and Prince Charming or something?" Ruth Asked sarcastically as she got up while touching her lip to see how bad it was bleeding. Ruth's attention was drawn to the smell of blood, Ruth fallowed the smell of blood back to the rock the woman had hit her with but it wasn't her own blood it was the woman's blood. Ruth realized that the woman was stronger than a normal and had the aurora of a witch not just a wolf. "She must of been a hybrid!" Ruth thought to herself.

—  
Weeks later

The girls had decided to go to the sheriffs station to see if anyone had seen these girls before and it wasn't just because of the food it was because they were no they are their mates. The two girls walked into the sheriffs station to be met with the scene of the exact same two girls being let out of hand cuffs with smiles on their faces. The two smiles faded as the two girls faced the alpha and beta but they just coldly walked around the two and left. Ruth and Wendy walked over to the sheriff and asked about the two woman. They learned that...  
two woman's names are Rachel and Emily. get into a lot of trouble.  
've each been in juvenile hall more than twenty times.  
don't talk much.  
to themselves.  
trust each other.  
't tell anyone who their parents are.  
have been through more than anyone has in this island because of their powers. have caused explosions before because of their powers.  
are hybrids.  
, wolf (soul animal), and something nobody but themselves know. they are known to go to a club called the silver moon (a werewolf bar)

—  
That night

The two girls looked around for the two girls. They were brought out of their thought by hands on their waist. The two girls looked at the people touching them to be met with the people they were looking for.

Emily's narrative POV Wendy's POV/ Third person

Emily was possibly drunk, I couldn't tell if she was she was good at hiding it. I found out she was drunk when she started to act like a child that had found a toy they had lost. Emily grasped Wendy's hips ruffle and pushed her into the wall. Emily started to kiss up and down Wendy's neck lovingly before just rubbing her nose into the crock of her neck and cuddling into her as much as she could. Wendy was surprised but decided to push her away and walk her over to the bar. Wendy has a few drinks and so does Emily eventually they made it back to Emily's house and ended up doing more than cuddling.

Emily woke up to the alpha laying on top of her. Emily looked at the right side of the alphas neck to see if they had marked. They did. Emily groaned but smiled then suddenly there was move meant from the alpha on top of her. The alpha looked up at Emily and leaned up and kissed her. Emily deepened the kiss only letting go of the back of the alphas neck when the alpha was gasping for air. Emily and the alpha smiled at each other.

—  
Three weeks later

Emily turned around to be face to face with Wendy. Emily had been trying to avoid the alpha ever sense the one night stand but it almost seemed to be impossible. Where ever she looked Wendy seemed to be there. Wendy smiles as she waved her hand in front of Emily's face trying to get her attention. Emily shook her head a bit before looking down at Wendy and smiling. "Wendy, how are you?"

Wendy frowned and handed Emily a paper bag before walking away. Emily frowned in confusion before walking and sitting down in a booth with her semi hot and semi delicious hot chocolate. Emily took a sip of the decent hot chocolate before opening the bag to find a pregnancy test. Emily new what it meant as soon as she saw the test she just wanted to make sure. Emily took out the test and looked at its results and its instructions that were painted on the stick when it was made. The test read that Wendy was pregnant. Emily put a five dollar down on the table, grabbed the paper bag and put the pregnancy test in the bag before running out into the street. Emily couldn't forget the scent of her mate but it was to weak on her nose to pick it out of all the scents in the small island city. Emily took out the pregnancy test and with out hesitation sniffed it. Emily put the pregnancy stick back into the bag when she caught her mates scent. Emily fallowed the scent to a big mansion in the middle of the woods. Emily ran up to the door and banged on the door not stopping until the door was swung open by a kid that was maybe nine. "Who are you?" Asked the kid.

"I'm looking for the alpha of this pack." Answered Emily out of breath as she bent down trying to catch her breath.

"Wait here." Answered the kid before closing the door until it was a crack and coming back a moment later.

"Yes?" Asked Wendy not looking to see who it was that had requested her. Wendy was answered by a hug that was gentle but ruff and loving.

Emily pulled away only enough to look down at her alpha, her mate, her heart's desire. Emily leaned down and kissed Wendy deeply until she gasped for air. Emily smiled as she watched Wendy sniff her nose. "What were you sniffing?"

"The pregnancy test." Emily answered with no hesitation.

Wendy's eyes bulged and she pushed Emily away from her and closed the door in her face. "Wendy!" Emily yelled. "Please open the door I want to cuddle with you and are baby!"

The door swung open and Emily was pulled in the house by Wendy. The alpha jumped into her arms and told her the way to her room. The two woman cuddled thinking of name for their pup.

They came up with the name Christopher Keith Lucas.

"Hey Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are your mother's?"

"The former evil queen and the savior."

"What are their last names?"

"Um if I remember correctly swan and mills."

Wendy smiles before projecting her thought." Christopher Keith mills or Christopher Keith swan."

"How about Christopher Keith charming."

"That doesn't have either of your parents names."

"Hmm, how about Christopher Keith swan queen or Christopher Keith swan-mills?"

"I think we should stick to mills, swan, and charming." Wendy said laughing.

"Wait, what's your mother's name?"

"Lucas and Gale."

"Christopher Keith Gale."

"Oooh I like that one, Christopher Keith Gale."

"Roles off the tongue." Emily said as she rubbed her mates thigh. "I like it."

The two look at each other and laugh. "Hmm, so its between Gale and...?"

"Lucas, mills, and swan." Answered Emily.

"Hmm, Christopher Keith Lucas, Christopher Keith Gale...?"

"Christopher Keith Swan, Christopher Keith Mills...?

"Which one did you pick when you got to pick your name?" Asked Wendy as she drew circles on her lovers chest.

" I didn't pick either I mad up my own last name." Answered Emily.

"What is it?" Asked Wendy sitting up while still cuddling Emily.

"Gray." Answered Emily.

"And what is your middle name?" Asked Wendy.

"Moon, well silver moon." Answered Emily.

Wendy smiles before saying the word she swore she'd never say. "Wolfie."

"What...?" Emily Asked confused.

"Wolfie is my middle name." Wendy said burying her head in her lovers chest.

Emily smiles before saying the name. "Wolfie." Emily smiles feeling her down there area become a flame. The name embarrassed her mate but it made her dick hard. —

Back to the present.

Emily quickly turned off the bubble like screen before the show of their life before could continue. "So which last name did you chose?" Asked everyone.

"Christopher Keith Gray." Answered Wendy with a smile on her face. Everyone but Emily joined in smiles. Emily looked up in confusion as she felt their eyes on her.

"So, how did you know it wasn't a girl?" Asked granny.

"We didn't we just got to the boy names first." Answered Wendy

"Well why do you call your son Keith if his name is Christopher?" Asked Regina.

"That's just for short." Answered Emily.

"Apple of my eye, gremlin, silver, headphones junior..."

"Clumsy junior, runner, tracer, my knight in shining armor or knight." Emily said finishing her lovers sentence.

"Don't forget dragon slayer." Wendy said causing Emily to smile.

"My swords men, the protector of the unknown" said Wendy smiling.

"Don't forget the devil king of the bed." Emily said grumbling into her glass of water.

Wendy smiles as she looks at her lover and begins to tease her. "He didn't mean to push you off the bed he just wanted to cuddle." Wendy's smile grew mischievous. "I'm surprised you didn't say the evil thief."

Emily looked at her lover. "He stole you from me!"

"He climbed into the bed and cuddled with me while you were in the bathroom." Wendy said in protest. The couple failed to see the smiles on the faces of the people in the room. Ruth looked at Rachel making Rachel nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Was all Ruth said before everyone was looking at the couple as Rachel hugged Ruth close. Rachel picked up Ruth and ran up to their room with her mate in her arms.  
—

Robin and Alice Robins POV

Alice sat next to me as we faced the two girls that we now know as our daughter grace and hunter. Grace sat there with a smile on her face and glazed eyes as she was roaming in her own world. Hunter sat there arms crossed sweat shirt zipped up, headphones on her head while she bobbed her head to the music. "I have two daughters!" Was all that was going through my head. Alice caught all three of our attention when she asked. "So what are your full names?"

Grace answered first with a smile. "Grace Hope Hood."

Hunter chuckled at her sisters name before correcting her. "Grace Hope Heart." Hunter earned an eye roll from her sister before saying her full name. "Hunter...Hunter wonder."

"No. No. No!" Grace said with annoyance that soon turned into a mischievous smile. "Say your full name and your real name."

"Can I just say I lost a bet, okay!" Hunter said before continuing grudgingly. "Hunter Wonder Hood."

Grace smiled before explaining. "She wanted to name herself hunter hood and not have a middle name so I used my bet ticket as an excuse for putting in a middle name while she wasn't looking."

"Every time I try to change my middle name to arrow she tells them "It was a mistake every time." Hunter grumbled.  
Robin and Alice smiled at their daughters. There was a loud bang before a the same boy from earlier came running into the living room but the boy looked older. "I see mommy got you back to your normal age!" Grace said picking up the boy that looked about the same age as the little girl that followed him, they both looked 8 or 7. Hunter smiles before getting a text. Hunter looked at her phone before putting her hood up and getting her bow ready. Everyone looked at her with confusion on their faces. A portal suddenly appeared in front of hunter before she jumped into it. "By auntie hood!" Yelled the boy and girl.

Third person POV Robin and Alice say on their couch as they watch their daughter hunter sneaking in with two woman fallowing. Robin spoke up first with her arms crossed as Alice turned on the light, "Hunter what are you doing?"

Hunter spun around and cursed under her breath. "Hi, look there my mates." Hunter said with sincerity in her voice.

Robin looks at hunter and then at each woman to the right and left of hunter. Robin looks down at Alice with a questioning look. Robin looks back at the three woman and sees the woman to hunters left and right with yellow eyes as they hold onto hunters arms. Robin smiles as she says, "They can stay in your room."

Hunter smiles before introducing the two woman. "This is Ashley." Hunter says as she gestures towards the woman on her left. Ashley stood a good foot below hunter with light brown hair and amber eyes. "This is Hannah." Hunter said gesturing to her right, Hannah was 3 foot maybe less next to hunter, Hannah had black hair and ocean blue eyes. Both Hannah and Ashley waved. Hunter smiled before pulling both woman gently up stairs.

—  
Third person POV

Hannah smiles as she sits on the bed. Ashley crawls into the bed and wraps her arms around Hannah. It may look like Hannah was the bad one in the three person couple but it went in this order, Hunter, Ashley, Hannah. But when it came to the being overprotective it was always hunter and Ashley, Hannah was usually the one that was innocent but don't underestimate her she can be big and bad.

—  
Third person POV

Ashley pulled Hannah more into her as hunter walked out of the bathroom. Ashley smiles as she pulls Hannah back pinning her arms above her head. Hannah smiles and giggles as Ashley tickles her with her right hand as her left holds Hannah's hands above her head. Hannah stops laughing as Ashley let's go of her hands and starts planting kisses on her neck. Hannah flips onto her belly and let's her tail and ears appear. Hannah's let's her black cat ears and tail appear. Ashley let's her light brown wolf ears and tail. Ashley and Hannah look at hunter as their ears move signaling that they want to cuddle. Hunter sighs before changing into shorts and a tank top. Hunter turns around to find Ashley's tail wagging and Hannah's tail straight up. Hunter smiles before walking over to the two woman, as hunter walks over to the woman they each growl in a seductive way earning a smile from hunter. Hunter leaned down and kissed each woman on the lips before crawling onto the bed. The two woman crawled up the bed, after crawling next to hunter each woman starts to kiss their own side of hunters neck. Hunter moaned before pulling the two woman down into a tight huge. Three person couple fell asleep with Ashley and Hannah cuddled into hunter back, Ashley and Hannah each had on half of them selves on hunters back and the other on the bed with their head cuddled in their own croak of hunters neck. 


End file.
